Summer Heat
by PinkMartini
Summary: Ritsu's air conditioning stops working. Guess who's apartment he ends up in to cool off?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi by Shungiku Nakamura

**Rated M:** For explicit language and mature content!

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of Onodera Ritsu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMER HEAT<strong>

"Damn this heat!" Ritsu throws his red pen down on the glass table, letting his body slide off the couch to the bare floor, groaning at the heat that engulfs his apartment.

It's difficult concentrating on editing his mangaka's storyboard with the air conditioning broken. The weather is finally reaching the high 80s and today is even hotter.

The young editor steps away from his work and opens the refrigerator door, scanning the shelves for a beer, letting the cool air linger on his sweaty skin before closing it again. He grabs a paper towel and wipes his forehead, using the cold beer to cool the rest of his face and neck before he opens the bottle to consume its contents.

Ritsu tries tinkering with the dials again on the air conditioning system but meets disappointment when it still won't function. He curses at the machine and wonders if anyone else in the apartment building is having the same issues.

The manager is on vacation so it'll be another three days before anyone can come by to take a look at it. Even with all the windows open, the summer heat that seeps in just adds to his misery.

The edits that are sprawled across the glass table in the living room are due first thing Monday morning on Takano's desk, which is tomorrow. If he doesn't deliver or if it looks half-assed, he'd never hear the end of it from his tyrannical boss.

According to the editor-in-chief, he is useless, which angers him to no end. If he's so useless then how come he won't let him transfer to the Literature Department? Obviously, he's doing something right, even though Takano always gives him so much crap about his work.

Onodera stands in his living room staring at the wall behind the couch that separates his and Takano's apartment. Ritsu really doesn't understand why he's so persistent in getting him to fall in love with him again, why he can't just leave him alone, and why he keeps playing with his mind…and his emotions.

"Never again…" Ritsu whispers to himself, taking a huge chug of his beer and making a face at the cold, sharp sensation tingling down his throat.

He knows their short-lived relationship in high school had a big impact on their lives, jading them both in all sorts of ways, and because of it, he told himself he won't give in to Takano's advances—not after trying to erase him from his mind for the last ten years.

Sitting back down on his leather couch, Onodera sighs. He knows his work isn't going to finish itself. Suddenly, his cell phone rings.

The small device keeps vibrating around the table until Ritsu finally picks it up, looking at the caller ID. He gulps when he sees the name on the screen. It's Takano.

"Speak of the devil," he rolls his eyes, telling himself that he doesn't care, although his heart is speeding in his chest. He clutches the shirt that covers his heart to try and slow down the anxiety he feels whenever Takano calls or when he stands too close to him unnecessarily.

Wanting to ignore the call, he knows he can't because no matter how irritating this man can get, he's still is his boss and it might be something important so he can't just let it go unanswered. His ex-boyfriend-slash-boss living right next door to him is also a pain in the ass because he's been known to bang on his door demanding why he wasn't picking up his calls.

The one time it happened, Ritsu left his cell phone on silent while he masturbated on his couch—something he would never tell him he was doing. Takano used to love watching Ritsu masturbate in front of him, a favorite past time of his before they actually made love. Little things like that Takano took pleasure in, and arousing him now is the last thing Ritsu wants to do. Instead, he made up some lie that he ran to the store and left his phone at home.

"H-Hello?" he answers.

"Onodera! Where are the copies of the data for tomorrow's manager meeting? It's not in this file you handed me on Friday."

Crap! Ritsu panics. "I'm sorry! I forgot! But I—I have an extra copy! I'll fax it over right now!"

He was so busy with the other projects that his slave-driver dumped on him late last Friday that that he forgot to make copies before his meeting. Luckily, he has a copy he brought home with him.

"No. Don't fax it."

"What?"

"Come over and bring it to me. It's quicker. The door is unlocked."

The line goes dead immediately. Ritsu slinks back down on the couch, shaking his head at the request. He really doesn't want to go over to his place, but it can't be helped. There's about ten pages he needs to give him and if he attempts to fax it over after he told him not to, Takano will most likely storm over to his place and give him shit for it.

Ritsu takes a deep breath and gathers the storyboard pages to carry with him so that his boss can see how busy he is and hopefully, seeing that, he can just drop off the copies and leave right away. However, making the short trip next door provides a good excuse to get out of his stuffy apartment. He quickly finishes the rest of his beer and gathers what he's to bring over.

Hesitantly, Ritsu turns the handle to Takano's place. He's met by a cool breeze as soon as he steps foot inside, bringing a smile to his face. He closes his eyes and sighs happily as Takano's apartment is so much cooler than his, his body temperature cooling down to a comfortable state.

"Onodera?" he hears Takano call out from the main room. He hasn't realized that he's still standing by the hallway entrance, basking in the coolness of the similar layout.

"Umm…yeah. It's me," he replies, taking his shoes off and dragging his feet to the main area of the apartment.

Ritsu almost drops the papers in his hand when he sees Takano by the kitchen. He's shirtless and barefoot, only wearing black silk pajama bottoms with a beer in his hand.

The subordinate didn't know his boss owns such garments. He can tell Takano isn't wearing anything underneath either from the way things seem to be hanging loosely in the front. Ritsu blushes, quickly turning his gaze away to the bookcase against the wall, the image of Takano's sex lines and bare chest permanently plastered on his mind.

His built is lean, yet toned and muscular, in all the right places. Ritsu notices that he keeps his shape up, probably looking better now than he did when they dated a decade ago.

"Don't you own a shirt?" he mutters.

"Idiot. It's summertime. Besides, this is my apartment. I can be naked if I want."

"Whatever," mumbles Ritsu, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Onodera," Takano walks up to him and touches his sweaty neck with the back of his hand.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Ritsu shoves his hand away.

"Are you sick? You don't look so well."

Ritsu blushes again. "I'm fine. The air conditioning in my apartment is broken. Anyway, here," he places the copies on his kitchen table with the other papers that are already scattered around and proceed to leave, "I still have a lot of work to do."

"Wait," Takano quickly grabs his wrist. "Since you have your edits with you, finish them here. With your air conditioning broken, I don't want you passing out in your apartment. I need those edits by tomorrow morning. No excuses," his boss says sternly.

With the commanding sound in his voice and the unpleasant look on his face, Ritsu knows he's dead serious.

He wants to tell Takano he's capable of finishing this assignment at his own place, but that would be a lie. He really doesn't want to go back to the stuffy environment that makes every second uncomfortable to be in, but he also doesn't want to spend the day at Takano's either.

So, Ritsu has two options—die from heat exhaustion in his apartment or tolerate his boss and actually try to get some work done.

"Fine…" he mumbles, blushing again, "I'm not going to stay that long though, just enough for me to cool off."

He sits down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and makes space for his edits among the pile. Takano smirks to himself, handing him a red pen, which he takes quietly and begins working.

Takano is inconspicuously grinning at his pink features, thinking on how cute Ritsu looks whenever he get him flustered—an affect he's proud of still having on him. He's also happy that he didn't resist his offer, even though he wouldn't have let him leave so easily.

The older male needs to have a cold demeanor toward him to keep the lines of boss and subordinate clear, just like with everyone else that works under him when he wants something done. He knows he's a hard ass, but it got people working and producing the results he wants.

Looking over the copies Ritsu has hand-delivered, all he can see is his face among the notes. He still loves his high school boyfriend. No matter how hard he tried to forget about him, he can't help but still long for his touch and place his lips on all the familiar places he knows on his ex-lover's body.

He doesn't understand why Ritsu is still struggling with the inevitable—but it only adds fuel to the fire burning deep within him. No matter how much he tries to resist, Takano is determined to have his way with him and make him say he still loves him in return.

The day is starting to get late when the editor-in-chief finally decides to take a break, taking off his glasses and stretching. Ritsu is also still there, sitting across from him, quietly working. Whenever he tries to leave, he'd give him something else to work on. The new editor can't say no due to the deadlines that are set for each project, but most of it isn't really that important.

Still, Takano throws whatever he's able to his way, telling him he needs to understand every material, to stop him from leaving his apartment. At least not yet. Ritsu wants to escape but the thought of entering his sauna-like apartment again doesn't force him to jump out of his seat, so he keeps enduring the work his boss continues to pile on him.

"Here," Takano gives him a beer from the fridge. "Relax for a second while I make us dinner."

"What?" Ritsu exclaims, his thoughts suddenly broken free.

He looks at the wall clock that reads 6:47 p.m., not realizing how late it is.

"You don't need to do that! I have...food at home," he lies again. "I really should be going. We both have an early day tomorrow." He attempts to get up from the chair when two strong hands come crashing down on his shoulders pushing his body back in a sitting position.

"You're not going anywhere," Takano whispers closely to his ear, his upper lip slightly brushing against his earlobe that sends chills down Onodera's spine and a strange longing in his groin for this man.

Ritsu gulps, his heart beating like drums in his chest. He's doing it again. Takano finally let's go of him and walks back to the fridge. "I'm not going to poison you," he rolls his eyes as he gets out different ingredients to cook with. "You need to stop eating those convenient store meals. They're not healthy for you. I don't want you complaining that you can't make it to work because you've gotten sick."

"I don't eat them all the time!" Ritsu argues. It's only when he comes home late and doesn't have time to make anything for himself. Often times he just crashes on his bed from exhaustion without even thinking about any kind of nourishment.

"Tell me then. When's the last time you had a decent home cooked meal?" he turns around with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh…well…I…" He has Ritsu stumped. His stomach suddenly growls from the aroma of the spices that fill the air.

"I thought so," Takano smirks. Ritsu just scowls at him.

The food Takano has made is actually pretty good. Onodera never knew he can cook like this. Then again, they never really had a meal together before. Back in high school, it's usually the library and then Takano's place where they would talk for a little more then have sex in his room or on the couch.

After their plates are empty, Ritsu takes their dishes to the sink and washes them. It's the least he could do for the meal. Takano goes over by the window and lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke outside. Ritsu never knew he smoked up until recently so it's probably something he got into in college.

As he dries his hands on the kitchen towel, Onodera's cell phone vibrates on the table. "Hello?"

"Onodera?"

"Oh, Hasegawa-san! What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks? We weren't able to before and it's been so hot out lately. I figured now would be as good of a time as any. Besides, you're not with your oppressive editor so he shouldn't be able to tell you what to do. What do you say?"

"Uhh…well…" Ritsu doesn't want to tell him that he was actually with his boss and at his apartment no less!

Takano returns to the kitchen with an unpleasant look on his features, watching his conversation take place with the other editor. Ritsu figures he can probably hear Hasegawa on the other line since it's fairly quiet in the apartment, aside from the cars passing by on the street.

He turns his back to avoid Takano's grim look toward him. "Sure. Why not?" He agrees since it was about time he left his place anyway.

"Great! I'll meet you at the 8 Corner Bar in say…an hour?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

Takano stands there with his arms folded in front of his chest. "What was that about?" he now appears angry.

"Nothing. Hasegawa-san just wants to meet up...so I'm leaving," he shrugs, still trying to avoid his intense gaze. He thought if he just gathers his things quickly, he can't give him another excuse to stay.

"What did I tell you about being friendly with the other departments? You have deadlines to meet tomorrow, Onodera. If you have time for a drink with Hasegawa, I'm sure you have time to finish your half-assed work!"

"I will!" he glowers at him. He knows he's his subordinate, but because they've shared a past history as lovers, being defiant in actions and words gives him the right to act a little unprofessionally because Takano does it to him all the time. "I always turn in my stuff completed and on time! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were only making a fuss because you're still jealous of him or something..." he adds quietly and heads for the door. "Thanks for dinner."

Takano grabs his wrist again. "Onodera." Ritsu turns around, his eyes focused on Takano's grip that is slowly traveling up his bare arm to his face. He really did look upset, which comes as a surprise. "I don't want you to go."

"Let go of me! You—you can't stop me," Ritsu blushes at his reaction and attempts to escape his tight grasp.

"Onodera," Takano grabs his other wrist, the papers in his arms falling carelessly on the floor. He firmly presses his lips against his, Ritsu grunting and trying to struggle free. Takano refuses to let him leave the premises, pulling at his wrists toward the couch as he walks backwards, keeping their contact unbroken. He has the advantage since he's taller and stronger than him.

Ritsu gasps for air when he finally released his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks angrily. "Let me go!"

"Not until you admit that you still love me!" he shoots back.

"I don't lo—" his words are broken by his mouth against his again.

Takano throws Ritsu on the couch and positions himself on top of him, one leg in between his. Ritsu can feel his hard member pressed against his thigh that awakens desires he's been trying to suppress. He doesn't want to admit it, but he keeps dreaming about his ex-boyfriend and would often find himself masturbating with him in mind.

Ritsu's always able to break free from his advances but he's finding it a little difficult this time, even though he's still trying to get Takano off of him.

"Onodera..." Takano says softly, slowly letting go of his wrists, which Ritsu didn't expecting him to do. This is the perfect opportunity to push him off and run away but why can't he do it? He sees Takano's features soften as he cups his face tenderly. "Relax."

"How can I?" he looks away with frustrated eyes, his cheeks still pink. "You're forcing me into something I don't want to do."

"Are you sure about that?" Takano squeezes the bulge in his pants that makes Ritsu gasp again, which brings an amused grin to his boss's face. "I know you want this just as much as I do." He voice is low as he licks and kisses Ritsu's neck, stroking his member gently in his hand against his pants. Ritsu squeezes the toned muscles on his arms, his body arching on impulse at his ministrations.

"No…stop…Takano-san…" Ritsu tries to protest but his words lack conviction in them.

It becomes even more difficult to resist after Takano unzips his pants and sneaks his hand inside, his warm hand making Ritsu even harder with each action. A quiet moan escapes Ritsu's lips that fully arouse Takano's lustful desires for him, knowing how much he's finally enjoying himself. He slides his hand further under and cups his balls, massaging them. "No! Takano-san!" he bows against him but he's blocked by Takano's body still pressed against his.

Takano takes Ritsu's hand and places it side his own pants. "Touch me," he begs, panting in his ear, his warm breath making his subordinate feel weak. He places his hand on top of his and makes him stroke his hard-on in return. He only lets go of his hand when Ritsu finally starts doing it on his own without any assistance from him. Takano can no longer resist and takes off his silk pajamas and lifts Ritsu into a sitting position so he can take off his shirt.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu stares at his naked body. He's even more amazing to look at from what he remembers.

Takano smirks, unbuttoning his pants and removing them with one big tug along with his boxers. Ritsu feels embarrassed, exposed in front of him like that, and turns brighter red. He attempts to cover himself by lying sideways, hiding his parts. Takano suddenly gets off the couch.

"Wh—where are you going?" Ritsu is confused since he thought this is what he's been wanting.

The brown-eyed man only smiles at his question and dims the lights in the apartment. "Still shy about your body?" he chuckles.

Ritsu's never been comfortable about naked around him so he always wants the lights turned off whenever they have sex. The young editor blushes again, not thinking he would remember something like that from their past. "I always loved your body," Takano whispers, softly pressing his lips to his this time.

He positions himself on top of Ritsu again, coaxing his mouth open and invading it with his tongue; Ritsu's own tongue playing and sucking on it. He tastes of beer and cigarettes. He doesn't know what has come over him. After his persistence, Takano finally breaks down his walls. But will it last after tonight?

Takano licks and nibbles on his earlobe that causes another moan to escape his lips. Onodera bites his lower lip as his ex-lover trails butterfly kisses down his body, resting on one of his nipples, sucking on it and biting it with his teeth while he plays and pinches the other one with his thumb and forefinger. Ritsu grabs onto his hair, gently pulling on it, his body arching again from the sensation he's eliciting on his entire body.

Patiently, Takano's tongue travels downward, resting and licking on his lower stomach, driving Ritsu crazy. He pulls his hair even tighter, making Takano moan against him. He loves it when he has his hands tangled in his dark locks. He sees how Ritsu's cock wants to be pleasured and finally takes his shaft into his mouth.

The editor-in-chief can already taste Ritsu's pre-cum on his tongue as he sucks it in an up and down motion, while massaging his balls again in his hand. He sucks the head of his cock—hard—like it was a lollipop then takes his entire member into his mouth again. "Ta—Takano-san…" Ritsu moans, his breathing ragged.

Takano suddenly pulls him off the couch and makes him bend over it with his legs slightly apart. Ritsu places his hands on the top of the couch for support, still panting heavily. Takano is now behind him, kissing the back of his neck and the small of his back, getting down on his knees. He kisses his behind, and spreads them open, licking, sucking, and flicking his tongue at the small opening in the back.

"Fuck!" Ritsu moans again, gripping the couch with all his might.

Onodera grabs his own cock and starts pleasing himself while Takano's tongue and saliva is still focused behind him. It's been so long since he's felt such pleasure. He suddenly feels a hand come up from in between his legs that takes over jacking him off.

Ritsu places his hand back on the couch as Takano does everything he knows he loves being done to him. The touch of his big hand stroking his bulging cock and his tongue trying to force itself in and out of his behind makes him want to come so badly.

"Ta—Takano-san…I can't take…much more of this," he says in between his jagged breathing.

The young editor finally turns around and makes his boss stand. It's now his turn to please him. He takes Takano's own bulging cock into his mouth, taking as much of it as he can, his tongue moving around its contours before he begins sucking on it forcefully. He places his hands on his hips to hold him in place while he sucks it back and forth.

Takano moans from deep within his throat from the pleasure Onodera's mouth is ministering—one hand pulling on his hair and one hand pulling on Ritsu's, with his head tilted back toward the ceiling. "Fuck…Ritsu…I missed your mouth around me," he growls again.

Like Ritsu, he can't take it much longer since he's been waiting for this moment for so long. Takano bends Ritsu over the couch again and inserts himself into him, both moaning at the same time at the penetration. Takano hugs Ritsu's body close him as his hips thrust deep into the object of his affection. Ritsu starts stroking his own cock again to make himself come faster, Takano thrusting even harder in him which means he's going to come soon as well.

"Fuck…Ritsu…I'm...gonna…come…" he struggles to say.

Ritsu only moans at the words as it triggers his own climax. "Senpai!" he yells out in ecstasy, shooting his seed on the floor while Takano explodes inside of him, his seed trickling in between his legs and onto the floor.

They both collapse on the couch, panting from the heat and exhaustion. Takano is still holding Ritsu tightly in his arms as they lay there. Ritsu's too tired to resist or move and actually doesn't mind being held by him. It brings back an old familiar feeling. Takano is the first to get up, hovering over him with a smile.

"What?" Ritsu turns away, blushing, annoyed with the goofy smirk on his face.

"So, you do still love me."

"What? I didn't say that!" he protests. Takano takes his subordinate's cock in his hand and licks the remaining white liquid from it. "Sto—stop that!" Ritsu struggles to push him away since he's still feeling sensitive in that area.

"Mmm...you taste sweeter than ever," the editor-in-chief softly laughs, going into the kitchen and getting a damp cloth to wipe off his own mess. "You better get cleaned up."

"I know that!" Ritsu grumbles.

There's come on the floor and on the couch but luckily, none on his clothes that are scattered around the living room. He grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom. He decides to take a short shower to make sure every nook and cranny of him is cleaned.

The semi-cold shower also feels good in the summer heat. By the time he gets back to the living room, Takano's back in his pajama bottoms, cleaning the mess they made with some sort of cleaning product. The smell in the room is also different. He must have sprayed air freshener to get rid of the smell of sex in the apartment.

"I'm leaving," Onodera says quietly, picking up his edits off the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not going to still see Hasegawa are you?" Takano has a displeased look on his face again.

"Well, yeah. I still have time to meet him," he answers back, Takano following him to the door.

"Onodera…" he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it!" he spins around with furrowed eyebrows. "Stop worrying about him. If it'll ease your mind, he's actually married. She happens to be out of town for business so he just wants to hang out since he's alone for the weekend. Okay?" He turns again and opens the door, almost colliding into someone who was about to knock. "Yokozawa-san!" He's startled to see him just as Takano's old college friend and lover is to see him standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing here Onodera?" he glowers. Yokozawa is carrying groceries in his hand that Ritsu notices he's gripping onto tightly, the whites of his knuckles showing. Yokozawa sees the edits tucked under his arm and scoffs. "Still can't do anything by yourself Onodera?"

Takano rolls his eyes at the comment and isn't in the least bit of mood to see the Sales manager.

"I…I was just leaving to meet Hasegawa-san. Have a good night!" he quickly bows and tries to walk as fast as he can back next door.

"Wait, Onodera," Takano calls after him.

Ritsu slowly turns around, his face still hot from the brief interaction. Yokozawa's grim look toward him hasn't faltered even when he finally disappears into the apartment. Takano walks a little passed Ritsu's apartment near the end of the hallway and opens a small electrical box against the wall. He flips a few switches and closes it again. "There. So you don't die in your apartment tonight," he winks at him.

Ritsu doesn't understand what he means and just walks into his own apartment. Upon entering, he hears the air conditioning on full blast, the sweltering heat in the room subsiding. He's relieved that he doesn't have to spend another night soaking wet from the heat.

Had he known before that the electrical box was outside he would have fixed the blasted problem on his own hours ago!

Onodera suddenly groans. "Takano-san, you bastard!" he says to the wall that they share. "You knew that was all it took to fix my air conditioning yet you made me stay in your apartment!" Now he knows what that wink of his was for. "Ugh…I will never admit I love you!" he throws his edits on the coffee table and stomps out of his now cooled apartment to meet Hasegawa.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Masamune Takano…that clever man. Haha.

Thanks for reading. **Please review!**


End file.
